Simpsons Horror Show
by NotreDame
Summary: Un épisode du Simpsons Horror Show qui parodie "Hunger Games" et "Twilight".
1. The Simpson Games

Disclaimer : les merveilleux personnages des Simpsons ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction.

_Simpson Horror Show_

Gag du canapé : le canapé bouffe les Simpsons. Ensuite, il renifle à gauche, à droite et se précipite sur l'écran de télé. Le titre de l'épisode apparaît en lettres vertes.

**The Simpson Games**

Le soleil se levait sur Panem. Lisa alla tristement traire sa chèvre en soupirant à l'idée que comme chaque année, des enfants allaient s'entretuer lors de ses jeux barbares. Près d'elle, Marge cousait une robe pour bébé à l'aide de vieux chiffons. Homer dormait encore. En fait, il ronflait bruyamment.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bart entra dans la maison, trainant un cerf de cinquante kilos d'un bras et tenant une dizaine de dindes mortes sous l'autre bras.

- Salut Maman ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai ramené de quoi bouffer !

- Bart ! s'écria Lisa tandis qu'Homer se précipitait vers le monceau de viande, encore à moitié endormi. As-tu pensé à la souffrance de ces pauvres petits animaux ?

- Ben quoi ? T'es bien contente de les manger, non ?

- Non ! Je suis végétarienne !

- Voyons, Lisa ! protesta Marge. Ton frère se donne beaucoup de mal pour nous nourrir !

- Il est écrit « Propriété de M. Burns » sur ces faisans, fit remarquer Lisa d'un ton boudeur.

- Heu… bredouilla Bart en faisant semblant d'être gêné. Ben, on peut pas les rendre, papa en a déjà mangé deux !

C'était vrai. Homer venait de dévorer tout crus deux des faisans que Bart avait volé à l'ancien vainqueur des Jeux. Passablement consternée, Marge tenta de détourner la conversation.

- Allons, allons, mes enfants ! Ce n'est pas un bon moment pour vous disputer : la Moisson aura lieu ce matin ! J'ai préparé vos vêtements.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lisa et Bart avaient endossé leurs plus beaux habits : robe blanche et socquettes pour Lisa, chemise et pantalon bien repassés pour Bart. Comme chaque année, Lisa s'étonnait :

- Maman, pourquoi faut-il se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour une coutume aussi barbare et inhumaine que la Moisson ?

- Lisa, voyons ! Un enfant qui va se faire démembrer ou éviscérer de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit se doit d'avoir l'air le plus présentable possible !

Lisa soupira profondément. Bart, qui aimait beaucoup sa petite sœur malgré leurs chamailleries, la poussa du coude.

- T'en fais pas, Lisa ! souffla-t-il. J'ai mis mon nom 2427 fois pour le tirage au sort. Si l'un de nous deux doit être moissonné, ce sera moi !

- Mais Bart, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois désigné pour ces prétendus Jeux ! répondit tristement sa sœur. Ils représentent tout ce qui s'oppose au progrès sur le plan éthique et…

- Ouais, ben tu me raconteras ça plus tard !

* * *

Quelques instants après, Bart et Lisa avaient rejoint les autres enfants sur la place. Tous affichaient une mine inquiète, sauf Milhouse, qui s'imaginait déjà jouant un couple romantique dans l'arène aux côtés de Lisa. Enfin, Ned Flanders monta sur l'estrade, suivi par M. Burns.

- Sali, salu, salou ! lança Flanders d'un ton faussement joyeux. Comme chaque année, nous allons désigner les deux couracou, les deux couracoucou, les deux courageux enfants qui vont représenter notre district lors des 74èmes Jeux de la Faim ! Notre premier tribou, triba, tribut est :

Les enfants retinrent leur souffle…

- Lisa Simpson !

- Oh, non ! murmura Homer dans la foule. Qui c'est qui va traire la chèvre, maintenant ?

Vacillante, Lisa marcha jusqu'à l'estrade. Arrivée en haut des marches, elle s'empara du micro et lança d'une voix qui tremblait à peine :

- Je suis ravie d'avoir été choisie car cela va me permettre de dénoncer la barbarie et l'inhumanité de ces pratiques d'un autre âge et…

- JE SUIS VOLONTAIRE !

Effarée, Lisa vit Bart se précipiter vers l'estrade et lui arracher le micro des mains.

- Je suis volontaire ! répéta-t-il. Il est pas question que ce soit elle qui s'éclate dans l'arène ! C'est moi, l'aîné et c'est moi qui dois avoir tous les privilèges, y compris la baston !

- Bart ! hurla Lisa tandis que les agents de sécurité Patty et Selma l'entraînaient vers ses parents. Tu es en train de cautionner des pratiques moralement discutables !

- Lisa, voyons ! s'écria Marge en la prenant dans ses bras. Il a plus de chances de survivre que toi lors des Jeux !

C'était la seule parole sensée de la journée mais Homer crut bon d'ajouter :

- En plus, on a besoin de toi, ici ! Bart ne sait pas traire une chèvre…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Milhouse avait rejoint les Simpsons dans la mairie. Milhouse semblait gêné.

- Bart, dit-il simplement, t'es mon meilleur ami. J'aimerais que tu portes ça pendant les Jeux.

Il lui tendait une broche ornée d'un geai moqueur. Bart haussa les épaules.

- Milhouse, est-ce que j'ai une tête à porter un bijou de fille ?

Milhouse quitta la pièce, gêné. Maggie sortit sa tétine de sa bouche et la tendit à Bart, qui décida de l'accepter. Marge, quant à elle, donnait ses dernières recommandations :

- Couvre-toi bien, mets ton pull le soir et ne parle pas aux inconnus !

- Bart, ajouta Lisa, tu as une occasion merveilleuse de dénoncer la barbarie du système qui nous oppresse ! Tu dois…

- Tous leur péter la gueule ! s'écria Bart.

- Mais non ! Nous vivons dans un système terriblement inégalitaire et…

- T'inquiète ! Quand j'aurai gagné, on sera bourrés de fric et tu pourras manger toute la salade que tu voudras !

* * *

Le lendemain, Bart et le deuxième Tribut de son district montaient sur le char, prêts pour la parade. Bart regardait son déguisement, furieux.

- Je suis en bloc de charbon ?

- Il s'agit d'un choix esthétique qui évoque les mines, expliqua son styliste, Waylon Smithers.

- Ouais, ben, c'est moche ! Si encore y'avait des flammes…

Les chariots démarrèrent et Bart sortit son briquet. Quelques instants plus tard, il arriva au pied de l'estrade, entouré de flammes et hurlant de douleur. Il se roula par terre pendant vingt secondes, puis réalisa que tout le monde le regardait.

- Va te faire shampouiner ! hurla-t-il en direction de l'assistance.

Derrière sa télé, Lisa se tenait la tête entre les mains.

* * *

Les séances d'entraînement commencèrent. Bart nota que les Tributs de Carrière, c'est-à-dire Nelson, Francine, Dolph, Kearney et Jimbo, restaient toujours ensemble et n'hésitaient pas à frapper les enfants les plus jeunes. Bart tenta de montrer encore et encore qu'il savait tenir tête à ces grosses brutes. Par exemple, il versa en cachette de la sauce piquante dans le repas de Nelson et se récolta les applaudissements de tout le monde.

Une semaine plus tard, Smithers l'escorta près du plot qui allait l'emmener dans l'Arène.

- Mon petit Bart, lui dit-il, tu dois faire en sorte qu'on se souvienne de toi. Permets-moi de t'embrasser.

- J'suis pas une fille ! protesta Bart.

Smithers n'insista pas. Quelques instants plus tard, Bart se trouva dans l'arène avec les 23 autres Tributs. Des dizaines d'armes étaient déposés dans la Corne d'abondance, de la nourriture, des couvertures, et même des citrouilles d'halloween. Et il fallait attendre. Bart trépignait d'impatience car il avait aperçu un lance-pierre superbe, une merveille, bien plus belle que les lance-pierres qu'il fabriquait lui-même et avec lesquels il faisait enrager Mme Krapabelle. Les enfants avaient tous la gorge nouée, sauf Ralph Wiggum, qui trouva le moyen de s'écrier :

- Ils ont même pas mis les chiffres dans le bon ordre !

Enfin, le compte à rebours se termina. Bart se précipita, évita de justesse la hache de Nelson et les flèches de Jimbo, s'empara de Celeste, se servit d'elle comme bouclier et parvint à grand-peine à s'emparer d'un lance-pierres avec lequel il se mit à lancer des balles en argent de tous les côtés (au cas où un tribut serait un peu loup-garou sur les bords). Cependant, Francine finit par l'empoigner tandis que les têtes volaient de tous les côtés.

- T'es un dur, Douze ! lui grogna-t-elle dans l'oreille. Tu fais équipe avec nous ou on te tue tout de suite !

- T'as mangé des oignons ? demanda Bart, qui parvenait à peine à respirer.

- Un peu, ouais !

- T'es une tricheuse, j'adore ça !

Sur ce, Francine lâcha Bart, qui se remit à tuer presque tout ce qui bougeait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le douzième District, Lisa prêchait contre la barbarie des Jeux, debout sur une caisse. Evidemment, personne ne l'écoutait.

* * *

Le soir venu, Nelson emmena les Carrières dans les bois. Bart montra à ses nouveaux alliés comment fabriquer un piège.

- Et voilà ! s'écria-t-il. Tout ce qui marche là-dessus va tomber dans le trou !

- T'es sûr que ça va fonctionner ? demanda Jimbo.

- Evidemment ! Mon père est resté trois semaines au fond d'un de ces trucs !

* * *

Homer Simpson avait suivi la scène à la télé, évidemment. En entendant ces derniers mots, il s'écria « oh, espèce de… » et essaya d'étrangler le téléviseur.

* * *

C'est alors que Bart et les autres entendirent une voix joyeuse, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes :

- C'est bien ! Continuez !

Et une dizaines de glands leur tombèrent sur la tête. Les Carrières reconnurent la voix de Ralph, caché dans un arbre, et entreprirent de le mitrailler avec des flèches et des couteaux. Presque aussitôt, le petit Ralph se mit à pleurer :

- Je voulais juste planter un arbre avec vous…

-Il nous a vus creuser ce piège et il croit qu'on plante des arbres dedans, murmura Dolph, médusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Francine en rongeant l'os d'un Tribut décédé.

- On attend ! décida Nelson. Il va bien finir par descendre !

* * *

Assis en haut de son arbre, Ralph n'avait pas peur du tout. Il avait déjà sympathisé avec un écureuil et essayé d'attraper les nuages pour en faire de la barbe-à-papa. Au bout d'une heure, il s'endormit tandis que Bart, qui en avait vraiment marre d'attendre, essayait de grimper à l'arbre à son tour.

Soudain, quelque chose tomba en bas de l'arbre et des hurlements retentirent. Effrayé, Bart grimpa encore et encore, jusqu'à parvenir tout près de Ralph, qui pleurait à nouveau.

- Je voulais jouer avec les abeilles ! bredouilla-t-il. Et leur maison est tombée. Elles ont gros bobo !

Bart se creusa la tête. Ce petit crétin venait de relâcher des guêpes tueuses sans même sans rendre compte. Il était stupide, d'accord, mais il avait une chance phénoménale ! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

- Hé, Ralph, tu veux qu'on fasse équipe, tous les deux ?

- D'accord !

* * *

C'est ainsi que Ralph et Bart firent équipe. Ralph attirait les autres Tributs (généralement en allant leur tendre la main et en leur demandant d'être son ami) et Bart les dégommait avec son lance-pierres. Evidemment, le petit Ralph pleurait un peu mais Bart lui disait qu'ils étaient tous montés au ciel, où on leur servait un festin merveilleux.

Krusty le Clown commentait les événements mais il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Les Jeux devenaient un peu trop monotones à son goût. Il faisait les cent pas en écoutant son attachée de presse qui lui parlait des ventes des t-shirts Krusty et en essayant d'imaginer un moyen de faire plus d'audience. Mais comment ? Tandis qu'il retournait cette question dans sa tête, Tahiti Bob se frottait les mains dans un coin.

Au bout de quelques jours, il ne restait plus que les deux garçons dans l'Arène. Bart commençait à ressentir quelque chose qui ne lui était pas familier : des doutes. Il s'était attaché au petit Ralph sans même sans rendre compte et il réalisait que l'un d'eux allait devoir mourir. Cela le mettait très mal à l'aise.

- Ecoute Ralph, dit-il enfin, je vais devoir te tuer.

- D'accord ! s'écria Ralph en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Bart le fixa des yeux, effaré, puis le mit en joue avec son lance-pierres.

Et rien ne se passa.

Bart Simpson n'arrivait plus à tirer.

- Je vais te tuer ! répéta-t-il. Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

- Non ! répondit joyeusement Ralph. Je vais aller manger des gâteaux au paradis !

- Oh ! hurla Bart. Ecoutez-moi tous, devant vos télés ! Je ne veux pas tuer Ralph ! Il y a de la place pour deux vainqueurs cette année !

Tout Panem retint son souffle. Lisa versait des larmes de joies tandis que Clancy Wiggum embrassait sa femme sur la joue. Seuls Krusty et son équipe ne souriaient pas.

- Si vous ne vous entretuez pas, nous massacrerons vos familles ! annonça la voix de Tahiti Bob dans le haut-parleur.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Même Ralph, qui vivait dans son monde à lui, comprenait vaguement ce que cela signifiait, « massacrer une famille ». Il baissa tristement les bras. Soudain, Bart eut une idée.

- Hé, Ralph ! s'écria-t-il en désignant un buisson. Ces baies, c'est bien du poison ?

- Je vais voir ! répondit Ralph en courant vers ledit buisson.

-Hé, vous qui nous écoutez ! cria le petit Simpson. Si vous ne changez pas le règlement pour qu'il y ait deux vainqueurs, Ralph et moi, on va…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ralph venait de rouler à ses pieds.

- C'est bien du poison ! annonça-t-il joyeusement. Je vais au paradis, là où il y a les anges, les gâteaux, les pères noëls…

* * *

Le train arriva en gare du douzième District. Bart fut porté en triomphe par des dizaines de gens euphoriques, jusqu'à sa famille ravie d'avoir du grain pendant les douze prochains mois. Seule Lisa semblait pensive. Elle s'approcha cependant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bart, dit-elle, ça m'a beaucoup émue, la façon dont tu as mis la tétine de Maggie dans les mains de Ralph mort.

Maggie tourna la tête, furieuse de ne pas pouvoir récupérer sa tétine.

- Tu l'aimais bien, Ralph, hein ? continua Lisa, assez fort pour être entendue par les caméras de télévision.

- Mmmh ?

- C'était tellement adorable, la façon dont vous avez fait équipe, tous les deux ! C'est touchant ? C'est touchant ? Comment peut-on cautionner la mort d'un enfant aussi attachant ?

- Lisa, répondit Bart, on va avoir assez à manger jusqu'à la fin de nos jours !

- Bart ! gémit Lisa, catastrophée.

- Et tu vas avoir un poney !

- Un poney ? Où ça ?

Lisa se précipita à la recherche de son poney tandis que sur son nuage, Ralph jouait joyeusement du luth.

_La fin !_

Ps : je m'excuse auprès de tous les fans de Hunger Games que j'ai pu choquer. Cette fiction n'est qu'une bête parodie et doit être considérée comme telle. Je demande aussi aux fans de Ralph de me pardonner : j'adore moi-même ce personnage et si je l'ai « tué », c'est parce qu'il y a toujours des morts dans les épisodes d'halloween. Je vais peut-être parodier une autre fiction, je ne sais pas encore… Merci de l'avoir lue et bonne journée !


	2. Touaille Layte

**Deuxième histoire : Touaille layte**

Note de l'auteure : si vous êtes un fan de Twilight sans sens de l'humour, ne lisez pas ceci. Ça pourrait vous traumatiser.

* * *

Une journée pluvieuse commençait. Dans la classe de CE2 de l'école primaire de Springfield, Mlle Hoover regardait les enfants s'asseoir avec son manque d'enthousiasme habituel.

- Aujourd'hui, nous avons un nouvel élève, annonça la professeure, que cette perspective n'enchantait guère. Il s'appelle Milhard Van Cullen.

La porte s'ouvrit et Milhard entra, cheveux au vent, beau comme un dieu, éblouissant de grâce et de distinction. Les filles s'évanouirent toutes, ce qui entraîna un désordre pas possible avec toutes ces chaises qui tombèrent. Seule Lisa Simpson resta impassible.

- Mademoiselle Hoover ? demanda-t-elle en levant la main.

- Oui, Lisa ? répondit l'enseignante tandis que Milhard lui lançait des œillades, persuadé qu'elle craquait pour lui.

- Vous voulez bien éteindre le ventilateur, s'il vous plait ? Il fait déjà très froid.

Mlle Hoover éteignit l'appareil et les cheveux de Milhard cessèrent de voler dans tous les sens. Pas démonté pour autant, il alla s'asseoir auprès de Lisa et le cours commença.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les élèves de CE2 prirent le chemin de la cantine. Comme d'habitude, Lisa s'assit à une table toute seule et se mit à lire un de ses livres préférés tout en mangeant, aujourd'hui _Roméo et Juliette_ de Shakespeare. Elle nota à peine que Milhard s'asseyait en face d'elle.

- Salut ! dit-il. Je suis seul, tu es seule. Je crois que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre.

- Hmm…

- Végétarienne ? continua Milhard en baissant les yeux sur l'omelette aux champignons de Lisa. Excellent choix !

Lisa leva les yeux. Elle rencontrait rarement des enfants qui la complimentaient sur ses choix de vie. Ce Milhard commençait à l'intéresser.

- Toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu penses que la non consommation de produits carnés ne peut qu'avoir des effets bénéfiques sur l'environnement ?

- Un peu, ouais !

- Fabuleux ! Je pensais que j'étais la seule !

A la grande surprise de Lisa, Milhard se mit soudain à genoux devant elle, les yeux étincelants, cheveux au vent.

- Tu es mon âme sœur ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

- Ha, Ha ! s'écria Nelson en les désignant du doigt.

Gênée, Lisa quitta la cantine au plus vite.

* * *

La nuit suivante, Lisa fut réveillée par un craquement sinistre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à Milhard !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

- Cela fait deux mois que je te regarde dormir toutes les nuits ! annonça-t-il en prenant l'air mystérieux.

- Quoi ? On se connait depuis hier !

- Hé, les scénaristes veulent compresser une histoire incroyablement longue et ennuyeuse en une parodie de sept minutes, il faut bien faire des concessions !

Consternée, Lisa descendit dans la cuisine, alla décrocher le téléphone et composa le numéro des scénaristes.

- Allo ? Je tiens à vous signaler que cet épisode ne rend pas honneur à la série. Milhouse n'est pas mon personnage préféré mais il mérite mieux que ces répliques lamentables. Quoi ? Oui, même l'épisode où je vire intégriste est bien meilleur ! Au revoir !

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de la forêt, toujours en chemise de nuit. Près d'elle, Milhard le regardait avec des yeux de junkie. Lisa soupira de nouveau et se mit à répéter son texte d'une voix monotone :

- J'ai compris ce que tu es.

- Alors dis-le !

- Un pervers sexuel.

- Quoi ?

- Un pervers sexuel ! Tu te glisses dans la chambre d'une mineure que tu connais à peine, ça s'appelle un comportement de pervers.

- Mais je fais tout pour te protéger, Lisabella ! protesta Milhard. J'entends les pensées de ces garçons qui te regardent : Ralph, Martin… Ils ont des pensées impures !

- A huit ou dix ans ?

- Je t'aime, Lisa !

- Quelle est ma couleur préférée ? coupa Lisa

- Quoi ?

- Si je compte pour toi, tu dois savoir quelle est ma couleur préférée, non ?

- Heu… le blanc ? La couleur préférée de Juliette dans '_Roméo et Juliette'_ ?

- D'abord, Shakespeare ne mentionne jamais la couleur préférée de Juliette, lança Lisa, exaspérée. Ensuite, je n'ai aucune envie de m'identifier à ce personnage superficiel. Pour ta gouverne, Shakespeare a écrit '_Roméo et Juliette'_ comme une satire, en se moquant de ces personnages qui décident de se marier en se connaissant à peine. Ils sont tout sauf un modèle à suivre !

Milhard chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire :

- Heu… Et voilà que le lion s'est épris de l'agneau !

- La probabilité pour qu'un lion et un mouton se rencontrent un jour est extrêmement faible étant donné qu'ils n'habitent pas dans les mêmes environnements. En outre, le lion est un animal adulte et l'agneau, un bébé animal, ce qui évoque la pédophilie. Si tu tiens vraiment à me séduire, choisis mieux tes comparaisons : je n'aime que les gens intelligents.

- Ah, et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

Le soleil venait de se lever. Les rayons frappèrent Milhard, qui se mit à scintiller. Presque aussitôt, plusieurs versions de Waylon Smithers en garçonnets de dix ans apparurent de derrière un buisson. Leurs mâchoires tombèrent par terre et leurs yeux se transformèrent en cœurs rouges, comme ceux du loup de tex Avery.

- Ouah, qu'il est beau ! dit le premier.

- Repasse me voir quand on aura vingt ans tous les deux ! s'écria le deuxième.

-Arrêtez de cautionner l'usage des stéréotypes sur les gays ! cria presque Lisa.

Les petits Smithers disparurent. Milhard soupira tristement et repassa brièvement en mode Milhouse :

- Moi aussi, je trouve ça nul, Lisa. On passe directement à la scène finale ?

Immédiatement, ils se trouvèrent au bal de l'école. Les haut-parleurs jouaient de la musique romantique et une boule à facettes renvoyait de la lumière multicolore sur tous les murs mais ce n'était pas cela qui attirait le regard en tout premier. Tous les élèves du cours élémentaire de Springfield gisaient par terre dans des flaques de sang. Milhard et Lisa échangèrent un regard effaré.

- Lisa… qu'est-il arrivé ?

Un ricanement sinistre s'éleva derrière eux. Lisa et Milhouse (allez, appelons-le comme ça) se retournèrent et virent les vrais Cullen, tout pâles et terrifiants.

- Notre plan a marché ! s'écria Edward.

- Oui ! s'écria Bella, la bouche pleine de sang. Pendant que la fille la plus intelligente de Springfield se cassait la tête en essayant de se débarrasser de ce nul, on a eu le temps de tous les tuer !

- Vous voulez dire que j'aurais pu détruire huit vampires à moi toute seule ? s'indigna Lisa. Vous me prenez pour une Mary Sue !

- Heu, Lisa… murmura Milhouse. Techniquement, tu _es_ une Mary Sue !

- Moins grave qu'eux !

Elle désignait du doigt Edward et Bella, qui étaient en train de se rouler des pelles. Ensuite, elle se ressaisit. Si elle s'échappait maintenant, elle allait pouvoir demander de l'aide et peut-être se débarrasser des Cullen. Cependant, Alice et Jasper l'empoignèrent avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de bouger.

- On la tue ? demanda Rosalie.

- Non ! s'écria Carlisle. Nous sommes de gentils vampires végétariens…

- Vous n'êtes pas végétariens ! coupa Lisa scandalisée. Un vrai végétarien ne mange jamais d'animaux. Vous tuez de pauvres animaux et vous les videz de leur sang en détruisant lentement leur espèce, c'est immonde !

- Elle a osé nous dire des choses méchantes ! dit Bella en se mettant à pleurer. Je parie qu'elle est jalouse parce que maintenant, je suis un vampire plus beau que tout le monde ! Il faut la punir !

- Il faut la punir ! s'écrièrent tous les Cullen. On adore tous Bella parce qu'elle est si extraordinaire, et personne n'a le droit de penser le contraire. Il faut torturer Lisa Simpson !

- Ah oui ? se moqua Milhouse. Elle a échappé plusieurs fois à Tahiti Bob et elle peut survivre dans n'importe quelles conditions. Le seul moyen de la torturer, ce serait de l'obliger à regarder Twilight en boucle !

Milhouse réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire et tomba mort de honte, catastrophé d'avoir condamné à la torture la fille qu'il aimait. Emmett et Rosalie entraînèrent Lisa qui pleurait et suppliait de la tuer. Sans aucune pitié, ils l'attachèrent devant un poste de télé et l'obligèrent pendant toute la nuit à regarder la daube qu'est Twilight…

_La fin !_


End file.
